who is it?
by MssPerfect
Summary: alice is sick and tired of her two friends fighting around her, so now she demands an answer, and answer was a bad idea. the two friends told her that they love her. alice is confused and runs away, so will the two fueding friends reliase?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Who is it**?:**_Alice is tired of her two friends always fighting around her. She doesn't know why and demands an answer. an answer was a bad thing, because shun and Klaus both confessed to Alice, that they love her. Alice is confused. Who will she choose. She decides to give them space and runs away, Will her two friends stop fighting and realise that Alice is gone? Or would they just let her go?_

Alice was washing dishes in the kitchen, while runo was serving people their orders. Alice finished washing the dishes and she toke off her apron and went to look out of the window. It was nice and sunny outside, the sky was blue and the clouds was grey. She opened the window and let the fresh air take over. 'huh..' Alice signed as she toke in the fresh air that the nature offered. Two minutes later runo came in holding a couple of dirty dishes in her hands.

' oh man, I'm glad that's over, don't you think so too Alice' runo said as she dumped the dirty dishes in the sink, eventually she didn't realise that Alice was over the window.

' Alice' runo asked her Russian friend who was enjoying the fresh air.

'Alice, are you ok'?

Sorry Runo, I didn't see you there, I'm fine thank you' Alice said surprised to see runo in the kitchen. 'good, don't you scare me like that again Alice' runo said as she walked over to the window. ' I thought you were turning into masquerade' runo sign happily

'don't worry, masquerade is gone, forever I hope' Alice said the last words almost in a whisper. The two friends watched as the birds sing happily outside.

' runo, Alice are you guys there? Asked a familiar voice just outside the kitchen. Runo and Alice ran out side to meet their friends.

'Dan!' screamed runo as she ran and hugged her boyfriend.

' do you guys want to come with us to the movies?' asked marucho who was standing next to shun and Klaus. Klaus quickly went over to Alice, toke her right hand and softly kissed the back of her hand. 'did you have a nice day Alice' asked Klaus with a friendly smile before he lets go of her hand.

'yes thank you' Alice said confusedly as she turned just in time to see shun give Klaus the death glare. Alice quickly turned away.

' we'll loved to marucho!' said runo excitedly while clinging on to dans arm.

'shall we get Julie' asked drago jumping up and down Dan's shoulder.

'good idea drago, we nearly forgot about her. Dan said as he ran up stairs to Runo's room with runo, to get in contacted with their Australian friend on the net. Marucho followed.

Alice, shun and Klaus were left downstairs. Alice went and sat down on one of the chairs in the restaurant. Klaus wanted to sit next to Alice but he was too slow for the ninja. Shun used his ninja skills to beat Klaus and he got to sit next to Alice. Alice didn't notice what her two friends were doing and eventually didn't mind who sat next to her.

' so Alice do you want to come to my house later?, I have something to show you' shun said as he toke a glare at Klaus, when Klaus turned around he gave him the evil grin, Klaus was eventually burning inside, he just felt like killing the hotshot ninja boy. Klaus gave shun the I will kill you look and then he put up a fist at shun. When Alice turned

around he quickly put down his anger, so that she wouldn't notice that he was jealous of shun sitting next to her . He gave her a sweet smile then toke a sip at his tea. Alice said that she would come to shun's house. And that made him really happy but made Klaus boil.

Dan, Runo and marucho soon came down a few minutes later.

'so Dan what did she say' shun slightly asked

' she said that we should meet her at the park' Dan replied staring at Klaus who was drinking his tea. Dan could see that he and shun were giving each other death glares.

'so what are we waiting for lets go shall we' Klaus suggested opening his eyes.

The six friends were ready to go and meet their friend at the park which is five miles away, so Klaus offered them a ride in his limo. he opened the door.

'ladies first' he said to Alice as he pointed to a seat in the limo. Runo was waiting for Dan to do the same thing but instead, Dan just jumped in and left her standing.

' Dan Kuso, don't you have any manners!' Runo shouted at him as she jumped in and started punching him.

'why can't you be like Klaus, he's such a gentle man. Those words made shun boil in side like hell. Dan didn't care one bit about what Runo just said, he was too busy eating a donut that he picked up at the restaurant before they left to pick up Julie at the park.

Inside the limo Klaus quickly sat next to Alice, guess he was too fast for the ninja boy this time since its his limo shun couldn't doing anything about it or he'll be walking five miles on foot! Half an hour later the limo finally arrived at the park. They were eventually late, Klaus offered Alice a hand as they got out of the limo. Julie stood there in front of them with her hands on her hips.

'what toke you guys so long?' I was like so bored! And you guys decided to take your time!' Julie shouted at her friends.

'well we wouldn't had if Klaus's baloni limo wasn't so slow' said shun

'what did you suggest, we walk? Asked Klaus. stop you two it's not anyone's fault said

Alice. Shun just ignored Klaus and went back in the limo. The rest just asked suspiciously what that was all about and then they went back in the limo. Two hours later they arrived at the cinema, three more minutes and they would have missed their movie time. Dan got out then Julie, Runo, Alice then Klaus, as shun was about to step out, Klaus "accidentally" closed the door behind him and it hit shun on the nose.

'oww! Yelled shun. What was that for you jerk? Shun shouted at Klaus.

'oops, didn't know you were still in side.' Klaus said calmly. Shun just ignored his stupidity and just got out of the limo.

' HURRY UP YOU TWO, WERE LIKE GONNA MISS THE MOVIE!' yelled Julie on top of her lungs, the whole entire cinema could hear her.

' wow Julie, you could really wake up the dead' Dan said entering the cinema. The six friends went to the front service. Klaus ordered his friends Alice, Runo, Dan and Marucho to go on a head . Klaus ordered 5 movie tickets one for Alice, one for Runo, one for Dan, one for marucho and one for himself, and he left shun out.

' hey what about me' asked shun

'you can get your own, can't you?' Klaus said as he followed his five friends inside.

'why you little punk' shun angrily said and he bought one ticket for himself.

'I'll show that rich kid just whose boss around here' shun said to himself. Before shun went inside he went and bought one cool freezing milkshake and some popcorn then he went inside.

'let the fun begin' shun said as he put on a evil grin. As Shun entered he saw that the movie had already started. He went to look for a seat and found one near Alice and Klaus who was eventually sitting next to Dan and Runo. Shun was just about to sit down when he " accidentally" spilled the whole entire freezing milkshake on Klaus.

'aw, so cold, so cold' Klaus jumped up hopping from one feet to another

'oops sorry' shun said as he sat down. Klaus was shivering like a lost dog.

'I'll…g g g get … y yooou for thissss punk' Klaus managed to say.

'shut up and sit down freak, were trying to watch a movie here! Shouted one of the audience at Klaus who was struggling to keep warm. Alice got up to help her dear friend who was shaking. She went to the front service with him and ask the man at the front office if they had any blankets. Soon the man came back with a blanket and gave it to Alice. She toke the blanket and wrapped it around Klaus. Soon Klaus and Alice came back. This time Klaus decided to get an ice cream, he bought two one for him and one for Alice. Klaus wanted to get his revenge. Klaus wanted the ice cream to fall on shun but since is a ninja and could hear from miles away, he quickly moved away and the whole ice cream felt on Dan who was now starting to shiver. Klaus apologised to Dan and told him that the whole thing was a complete accident. Soon the movie was over and the seven friends got out.

'that movie was so great! Shouted Julie.

' your right Julie' supported marucho.

What did you think about the movie Klaus?' asked marucho. Klaus told a big lie, since he didn't even watch the movie thanks to shun.

'it was great' Klaus answered.

'_I'll get you back for this shun, just wait' _Klaus said to himself as he jumped into the limo…

_**So what did you think readers, my first chapter done. It's so cool I'm just getting the hang of it. So please tell me what you think and leave some reviews I would really appreciate it=) oh and in my next story tell me who I should write about. The next one might be about new vestoria who knows? Well have fun reading it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

****

Hello again people this is my second chapter I hope u enjoy! P.S. sorry for not writing for such a long time but I had some tests going on and I had to study really hard! Boy do I hate tests but I have to do them! Aaaarraghhh! Anyway on with the story.

Alice was on her way to shun's house when it suddenly started raining. Its was raining really hard now so Alice tried to go as fast as she could without being drained out. Eventually she forgot to bring her rain coat along, and is now wishing she didn't forget. As Alice was approaching shun's house she saw a flash of light. It was a bakugan battle brawl. Alice saw a flash of shun and then he was gone like a ghost. Without stopping Alice transported herself to the battle field. Shun and Klaus suddenly started the brawl.

'ok hot-shot lets see what your made of, shall we?' Klaus said with his eyes closed. Shun just ignored him. 'field card set! 'bakugan brawl!'. 'ok skyress, lets show this rich kid how to bakugan battle brawl, are you ready skyress? Shun ask holding skyress on his palm. 'yes Shun I'm ready' skyress replied. Before the brawl started. Alice just stood there shocked. Why are her two friends fighting? She thought to her self. 'you do know that if I win I get to have Alice, don't you shun boy? Asked Klaus slyly. 'what is this all about me, if it is then stop it right now! Alice blurted out but know one seems to notice her. None of them seems to move a muscle or even look her way. Somehow she was invisible! The battle when on and nothing Alice said or did changed a thing! Soon the battle was over and shun has won. As soon as the battle field cleared, shun and Klaus were able to see her. Alice just couldn't believe what she just saw. ' Alice I can explain' shun said moving toward her. Tears started to form in Alice's eyes. Shun quickly when over and hugged her as soon as he saw the tears. 'but why shun, why….? Alice asked as she suddenly found her face in shun's chest crying her eyes out. 'because…because I love you Alice, that's why'. shun suddenly lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips gently. Alice froze. She didn't know what to do. She was just so confused right now so she pulled away from him and suddenly just started running. She didn't know where or why but she just wanted to get away. She costed so many problems already and now she doesn't want her friends to fight because of her. First they found out that she was masquerade and she was the one that betrayed them. Alice a betrayer. The brawlers NO.1 enemy. But they excepted her and forgave her. And now she's making her dear friends fight because of her, she just can't take it anymore and she wouldn't have to for long.

My face is never to be seen by the brawlers ever again' she told herself as she kept running.

she just ran and ran, Alice felled down and grazed her knees. Blood started making their way down along Alice's leg but she didn't care. she liked the way it hurt. she felt like grazing her knees on purpose all over and over again just to feel the pain and grief inside of her. She closed her eyes and started running again. She didn't care if she runs into a tree, she didn't even care if they run her down. In fact that's what she wish could happen now. She wishes to drop dead and never be seen or found again. Alice know that she can't get away from her friends, no matter how hard she tries they'll still find her. There was only one thing in Alice's mind now. Suicide. She had to kill herself. Alice soon found herself in a jungle. 'guess I ran pretty fast, without noticing' Alice told herself. 'it feels good to be alone' she thought. At least that's what she thinks…because she isn't alone!

********

****

So what did you guys thing was it fine, because I forgot about the story and don't know if its good or not, so just leave some reviews about it I would like that. Anyway this is my first story and if it didn't go really good then I wouldn't worry too much…anyway I hope it didn't go too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok chapter 3 I hope it goes pretty well! Lets give it a shot!**

Alice was just about to sit down and give her legs a bit of examination when she heard some noise coming from a bush behind her. Geez! She thought to herself, isn't there a place in the world where she couldn't be found? But then again this is the forest or jungle, of course its full of all living things, what did she think? Alice expected a small cute little creature to emerge from the bush but what indeed did come out was an animal far from small and definitely not CUTE! Alice jumped up so suddenly that she nearly twisted her ankle, she found herself face to face with a huge grizzly bear! She looked nothing than a baby to the bear and when I said huge I meant it! Alice just stood there, paralysed by fear. She tried to run, vanish anything that would get her away from the mean looking creature, but her body refused to listen to her. As the bear was about to make its move, her body finally gave in and started sprinted. She ran and ran but slipped and a tree trunk japed a hole in her leg. 'Aaarrrrrraah' Alice screamed until all the trees moved. Her leg started to bleed really quick and it hurts. She couldn't move and now the bear was close behind. Alice tried to move her legs but had no leg, the tree trunk was stuck in her leg. 'unless I don't have to do the dirty work by myself now' Alice thought. ' it will save my dear friends a lot of trouble if I'm gone' she said to her self. Alice saw a figure emerge from the darkness as she was about to black out.

One hour later Alice found herself in shun's house. Her wounds were treaty and she was in bed. 'great' she thought, someone just had to do it! Why couldn't they just let her die as she pleased? why?

'a wake yet, princess' shun said sarcastically as he came in.

'shun…' Alice started to say as tears starts to fill her eyes. Shun just walked in and sat on the bedside.

'it's ok Alice' he began to say wiping the tears of my face with the tip of his thumb. He smiled. She got up and grabbed shun into a hug, ignoring the embarrassment that she would later face. Shun just hugged her back.

'I love you Alice' Alice heard shun say as he started stroking her hair gently.

'I love you too' Alice replied as she tiled her head up and kissed him softly on the lips.

**Well people that's the end of it. Hope you liked it. It was a little rush but at least its finished. Leave a review please. I'll be busy writing my other stories like 'a story of love and hate' it's out all ready! Bye for now!**


End file.
